Drifting Smoke
by ColormeVesper
Summary: When Bella Tries to run from her stalker she gets caught in a bad streak of drugs, alchohol and other inoxications she runs into a man who apparetnly has been dreaming about her, Edward Cullen. Will he let her fade like drifting smoke or save her life?


I looked up at the spinning light and blinked a couple of times, it wasn't normal to feel so dizzy. What had I done? Where was I? Confusion blurred my vision and forced me to close my heavy lids. I opened my eyes again and sat up to realized my left leg was slung over the back of the couch I was lying on. I pushed my dark brown hair out of my face and my fingers grazed a knotted mess of hair piled on the top of my head. I moved my leg off the back and lazily attempted to stand. Gravity decided he didn't want me going anywhere. I sat on the beige colored couch and soaked in my surroundings.

White walls, other obscure pieces of furniture and a overturned coffee table littered the room I was in. A large flat screen was mounted on the wall and the carpet was stained. I looked to my right and saw my large black and white zebra printed bag. My candies were still on my feet and surprisingly so were my Muimui skirt and juicy shirt. I Leaned over and grabbed my bag and stood fishing for my cigarettes. I walked, well more like stumbled across the room and found my way down a very plain hallway to a plain beige door. I turned the knob and the door opened. Light filtered through the crack, but it was dim light. I had no idea what time it was, early in the morning or dawn? I sighed and found my lighter; I lit up and inhaled the heavenly death. I scowled, cigarette in my lips looking for my phone and keys to my car and apartment.

The past days had just run together, there wasn't a beginning or an end, just a continuous pattern of drinking, partying, and smoking. I gave up and stomped my foot.

"Shit," I mumbled under m y breath. A noise came from my left, it sounded like a door slamming. I tried not to look too lost as the apartment next to me opened the front door and threw a man from it's mouth. He cursed and the door closed, I watched his large structure hit the door with his shoulder. Brute force caused the door to make a loud noise threatening to crack. I suppose I jumped about three feet because it got Mr. Angry's attention. His face was carved in a very masculine tension as his dark green eyes grazed my form landing in all the right places. I know I had a scowl on my face because he smirked and ran a hand through his messy auburn colored hair. I thought for a moment maybe he was actually going to speak to me. He seemed flawless in his white unbuttoned shirt, exposing his chest and half buttoned pants. If I hadn't such a bad headache I probably would keep from looking.

Mr. Angry turned his attention back to the closed door and slammed a large hard fist into it's center. Shouting exploded from the other side of the closed door, Mr. Angry scowled and shouted profanity back. My head was tilted to the side a little and my cigarette was practically gone. I was too engrossed in watching him, His muscle shifting beneath his beautiful skin. I knitted my brows together thinking, trying to figure out where I was. Who was he anyway? Abruptly he stepped in my direction, but with a hostile air about it. As if he planned to make his movement frightening. I stumbled back a little and tossed my cigarette ready to defend.

"This isn't the Soap Channel, What are you staring at you prostitute?!" Mr. Angry shouted. I decided I'd change his name to Mr. Angry Asshole. I scoffed in his general direction and gave him a disapproved look.

"You speak? Are you deaf!? Or maybe your just dumb," Mr. Angry Asshole just put the icing on the cake.

"Well aren't you just a basket of roses," I mumbled. Mr. Angry came at me and grabbed hold of my upper arm, just hard enough to where I couldn't move.

"What'd you say, whore?" He spit. I turned my head so I could face him, those dark green eyes piercing me. I searched his face with a look of lost confusion on my own. His features softened as he watched my eyes. He slowly let go of me in a bewildered state. I stood there not knowing what to do I tried not to cry, I hated my tear ducts but tears filled my eyes.

"I, No, I didn't mean to offend you I mean," Mr. Angry stumbled over his sentence. I turned away and made my way down the stairs. My pink snake skin candies clicked on the stair well and soon a thundering came from behind me. I clicked all the way out to the curb and looked for a taxi. It was still mildly dark so everything looked foreign. He was behind me as I frantically searched my purse for my phone.

"Can I apologize? I just, I've been having a bad week," Mr. Angry asked. I turned and took a ragged breath.

"I'm sorry, My name is Edward, Edward Cullen," He out stretched his hand to me and I took it. My hand was small in his. My nails were chipped and needed to be filled, I felt imperfect next to him.

"I'm Bella Swan," I said pulling my hair band from my matted hair. I flipped my hair over and shook it. I pulled a strand to my nose and it smelled of stale smoke and other combinations of intoxications from the past week. It was fowl and I twisted my face in disgust,

"Sorry I smell so awful," I apologized dryly and fished in my purse some more.

"What are you looking for in there?" Edward asked as a crooked smile claimed his lips.

"I lost my keys and I can't find my phone," I stated. Edward smiled and pulled a i-phone from his pocket and handed it to me. I let a small laugh escape me and rolled my eyes at him.

"I-phone? Honestly, if you're interested in i-pod accessories you need to get the latest i-phone, i-dream, it hasn't been on the market yet but you could look it up. It's twice as thin and uploads everything way faster. I don't think I even know how to use this antique," I said dialing my phones number. So I was being bitchy and a little rude but I wasn't in the mood for nice.

"Okay, I deserved that," Edward said smiling. He silently stared at his i-phone screen with me. My phone texted me it's address.

"That's next door, where you came from. Johnny's apartment," Edward informed me. I smiled but had no thanks. I turned back to the complex and started up the stairs.

"where are we anyway?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Cali, LA," Edward said with a small laugh in his throat. Why was that funny? I opened the door and made my way down the hall and back to the living room and stuck my hand in the couch cushion and found my phone. I handed it to him and he examined it. I pulled the rest of the cushions off the couch.

"Where tha fuck are my keys?" I asked quietly. I pulled the last cushion off and found them. I tossed them in my bag and turned back to Edward who was involved in my phone. I laughed and made my way back out of the apartment. I turned to Edward suddenly in the door way.

"Why are you following me? Why were you such a angry asshole towards me? OH! And why did you suddenly decide to be nice?" I asked cocking my head far to the left and looked at him. Edward laughed and handed me my phone.

"I thought maybe you could use some company, and I was a angry asshole but it's only because my roommate is a jerk, and so is his girlfriend," Edward laughed moving around me and ignoring the last part of my question. I followed him out of the apartment, whom I knew not who it belonged to and out to the front of his own apartment door.

"You ignored my question," I said Edward turned to me a grin on his face.

"Why are you following me? Why were you in Johnny's apartment? And if you're so rich why are you dressed like a foreign prostitute?" Edward fired the questions at me like cupid fired his little love arrows between Brad Pit and Angelina Jolie.

"well, I, I followed you because you didn't answer my last question and I don't know Johnny and I don't know why I was in, John, Johnny's apartment. Last I remembered In the back of Ava's limo drinking shots and on our way to the premire, or something. I woke up this morning in there so yeah. And who said I'm rich? Mr. Fancy pants? Those jeans aren't from wal-mart buddy. I know buckle jeans when I see them, and I am NOT a foreign prostitute. I had more clothes on than this when I was actually sober you jerk face. Now answer my question," I demanded with a hand on my hip.

"Oh so you're just a loose drunk," Edward laughed. I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. A Calm expression came over Edwards face as he stepped closer to me. I searched his face quickly, no sure what he wanted.

"I recognized you, from my dream Bella," Edward said. I stared in blank confusion and as I was about to demand he explain, the door burst open and a large hand yanked him through the opening and as soon as he was there he was gone and the door was shut. I stood there and heard the lock click on the other side of the door. Did I stay and wait or call my friend and leave? I knocked on the door twice but no noise came from the other side. As I contemplated my decision my phone rang, the caller id was of no importance to me, but when I saw the number I went into an instant panic attack, My chest tightened and I couldn't 't breath. It was as If someone filled my lungs with dry cement and then liquid, causing them to be immobile. I slid down to the floor in a cold sweat and tried to concentrate on breathing but the darkness closed in around the corners like a bad dream and I blacked out.


End file.
